Scorched Halloween
by scorched halloween
Summary: This story will be an AU starting from when the anime left off (around Volume 8 in the novel series). The story will start out with some settings similar to Volume 8, but the results will greatly diverge from the novel series.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

This Fanfic is going to be AU starting essentially where the Anime left off, around Volume 8 / 9. My personal motivation for writing this is that after Volume 7 / 8, the Light Novel series really seemed to stall, at least in my opinion. Btw, I've read up to and including Volume 17.

Volume 7 (where the anime ends) left off on such an exciting note, but when the story picks up again, even though Tatsuya's revealed most of his secret identity to his classmates/senpais, nothing changes for him (I know, using the phrase 'Secret Identity' is really cliché, but I don't know what else to call it). The majority of the characters who learn of his secret identity in Volume 7 never once bring it up again. The Magic, Political and Military authorities of Japan never even try to find out the identity of the Strategic Class Magician who's capable of leveling an entire country in a split second. And by the by, I've never found it realistic that a foreign country could find out his identity (Volumes 9 – 11) before the authorities of his own country.

But mostly, his situation never changes, no matter how many people discover his true strength, Tatsuya never breaks out of his 'Weed' situation. Volume 9, 10, 11, 12 so on… 7 Volumes later, Volume 15 rolls along, and still Tatsuya's in the same anonymous situation he's been in since Volume 1.

That being said, I love the premise of this series. The whole wolf in sheep's clothing act is one of my favorite in a main character, and the way the author makes Fantasy into Sci-Fi really piqued my interest.

So I'm going to start off at Volume 8, so the first part of this AU fanfic will be 50% similar to the novels, but the 50% that's different will change the future plot entirely.

Just to warn you, I'm an engineer, so this is my first attempt at creative writing in many years, but I love this series so I thought I'd give it a try. So I apologize in advance if it's a bit of a rough read.

 **I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei or any of its characters**

 **Common Era 2095, November 2.**

Throughout the nation, a triumphant mood was felt.

The evening of the day before yesterday, the news had reported that the defense force had eliminated the Great Asian Alliance's forward base and armada with their secret weapon. The latest news flowing through the living room late yesterday evening was that North Tokyo had asked Washington to put out feelers as an intermediary of peace.

This development had occurred way too quickly, so there were those who did not consider the report to be all that reliable, but only a small percentage of the population maintained the ability to make unruffled judgement.

Much of the population had abruptly become commentators on military affairs — boys who would normally have no interest in politics talked about diplomacy and pragmatic power politics in loud voices at schools.

To the girls' apparent shock, disapproving glares at a time like this had no power to restrain them.

This was not limited to school. Sighing at the high spirited, irresponsible celebrity on the screen, Saegusa Mayumi switched the television off.

The current time was 10am. Since today was a weekday, she would usually be at school at this time.

However, students of every magic high school involved in the Yokohama incident had continued to be given a break from school since yesterday, and First High School was no exception.

As someone preparing to take her exams at the beginning of the new year, taking a break from being drilled on the subjects she was studying certainly caused complicated feelings in her heart, but she wasn't someone who had been involved just because she was at the scene. Mayumi had been actually involved, so it was good for her to take a break. Unfortunately, she could not relax.

[Ojou-sama, please forgive this interruption of your rest]

She realized that she had turned off the TV, right?

The extremely good timing of the housekeeper's voice that could be heard from the intercom was mere coincidence — Mayumi was fully aware of that even as she mused over the possibility.

"I'll open the door right now."

She replied as she stood up from her chair. Actually, she could have unlocked it by giving a command to the voice recognition interface of the Home Automation Robot, but for no particular reason, Mayumi opened the door herself.

In front of the door was the housekeeper in charge of looking after Mayumi. Even now, there is an extensively supported subculture of people who wear a uniform and are called a word starting with M and ending in D. ...Well, the skirt was calf length, the collar concealed the region below the neck, and there were no large uncovered parts in the back, so this was a functional uniform.

Besides, in this house, the existence of a housekeeper wearing this kind of uniform is not strange in the least. After all this time, there was no way it should feel unusual at all.

"What is it?"

Mayumi asked the housekeeper, who was about halfway into her twenties.

"Danna-sama has summoned you."

When she heard this, Mayumi grimaced slightly. _Again?_ she thought.

Despite being questioned on what happened over and over just yesterday... while Mayumi grumbled in her mind, the next words made her tilt her head.

"He is waiting in the reception room."

Even though it was described as a head tilt, this was a private gesture made only in her mind.

 _The reception room? Not the study?_

"Is there a guest?"

"It seems so."

It could not be said that they had been together for a long time, but roughly speaking, it was her companion's job to be extremely helpful to Mayumi. From the short exchange, Mayumi understood that the woman did not know the guest's name.

"Please inform him that I will come after I change my clothes."

"Shall I help you change your clothes?"

After considering it for a moment, Mayumi immediately made an intuitive decision. Modern fashion did not present many opportunities to wear dresses that could not be put on by oneself.

"It will be all right. I will present myself in properly formal attire."

In short, the housekeeper had probably been ordered to make sure of that. As usual, the housekeeper respectfully bowed and withdrew when Mayumi gave her answer.

The tailored one piece dress she wore was in a light color, with an ankle length skirt that protruded slightly near the vicinity of the thigh. After she adjusted the lace on the hem, Mayumi knocked on the door of the reception room.

"Enter."

The voice that seemed to come from the room was her father's recorded voice from a speaker installed within the decorated wood door. The recorded voice was almost indistinguishable from his living voice and told family members that they needed to be formal.

Apparently, today's guests were people they couldn't be very open with.

"Pardon me."

Wearing her usual two layer thick mask of a lady, Mayumi uttered the cliché phrase in a low tone and slowly entered the room.

With her eyes cast down, she peeked at the guests' faces.

The man and woman seated in front of her father both had faces she knew. Even so, they were not the type of acquaintances she particularly welcomed. Nonetheless, she did not particularly hate them either.

However, she did not show any of her true feelings as she stood beside her father with a smiling face and made a graceful bow to their guests.

"Welcome, Hirofumi-san. Mio-san, it has been a while since I last saw you."

Before the girl replied, the young man stood up.

Nevertheless, the woman with the appearance of a young girl remained seated. And no one raised their eyebrows at this.

They were not maintaining poker faces; neither Mayumi nor her father, Kouichi, considered this disrespectful.

As for why the woman, Itsuwa Mio, wasn't sitting on a sofa: she was sitting in a wheelchair.

However her brother, Itsuwa Hirofumi, seemed to feel guilty about it; even though they didn't consider it rude, his return greeting was slightly inarticulate.

"I hope we haven't called at a bad time, Mayumi-san."

"Please have a seat. After all, Mio-san is already seated."

"Thank you very much, Mayumi-san. I am sorry for waiting so long between visits."

It felt like the person being discussed, Mio, had become defiant instead, when she answered Mayumi's words with a laugh and a cherubic smile.

While Hirofumi seated himself lightly on the sofa, as she asked him to, Mayumi was gripped with the same doubt, "Is this person really older than me?" that she always felt when she was face to face with Mio.

It was an indisputable fact that Itsuwa Mio had turned twenty-six this year. However, whenever the actual person was in her field of vision, she couldn't help wanting to doubt that truth.

Her height was only an inch or two shorter than Mayumi's own; however, their figures were completely different. Her body could be described in one word — undeveloped. There wasn't much about her body that could be called 'womanly.'

To be truthful, she could still move her legs. But because of her extremely weak constitution, her body could not endure walking for a long period.

She started using a wheelchair around the time she turned twenty, however, because her body had been too weak to exercise for a long enough period of time. Her appetite was small, which meant that she didn't get enough nourishment, which made her body weak in a vicious cycle. Her undeveloped figure was a result of that.

There was very little bulge in her chest area that could be seen while she was clothed. Calling her completely flat wouldn't be much of an exaggeration. Her hip area was also as thin as a young girl's.

Mio's body looked like it belonged to someone around the age of thirteen.

Her facial features matched the youthful appearance of her body. Her style of clothing completely fit her physical features, and somehow gave off no hint of 'womanliness.'

However her childish looks didn't matter; Mio hadn't made any outings after she had graduated from college and had made special arrangements to take most of her college classes online, so why on earth had she come here today?

Secretly, in her mind, Mayumi was scratching her head in puzzlement.

 _I don't think she is merely accompanying Hirofumi by any means, though._

"We came to say goodbye to you, today."

When Mio broke that news, Mayumi's gaze clouded with disbelief — or to be correct, she was mystified by the preceding statement.

"Are you returning to your family's main estate?"

To conceal any obvious turmoil — but she had no need to feel upset — Mayumi replied with a question.

The Itsuwa clan's main seat was in the Ehime prefecture, but because Mio needed to commute to university, she had left and come to Tokyo to live her life in one of their other residences. Because her younger brother, Hirofumi, started college just after she graduated, the two lived together.

"I will return to the main house; however, before that—"

Mio cut off her words in a formal manner to hide her inner laughter; Hirofumi was purposely changing his expression, bringing his brows together sullenly.

"We will be going to the front."

"The front... you're going into battle!?"

When the meaning of the words 'the front' sank into her brain, Mayumi raised her voice without thinking.

"…Please excuse my rudeness. But why..."

Mayumi promptly apologized for her impropriety and looked at Mio and her father with confused eyes.

"The public announcement will be made next week, but the official decision has been made."

The answer came from her father.

"Mio and her brother are going to stay for a while at the Sasebo Naval base; from there they will go west with the navy by sea. Their destination is something we don't know; however, their purpose is to urge the Great Asian Alliance to conclude a peace treaty by making a show of force. ...It probably doesn't need to be said, but until the official announcement is made, not a word to anyone."

"Yes, I understand that."

Mayumi readily agreed with her father's admonishment. Naturally, she was only agreeing to the 'not a word to anyone' part.

She understood the reason why the military would deploy Mio. The woman was one of only thirteen publicly acknowledged Strategic Magicians in the world, of which there were said to be probably fewer than fifty in total, the rest of whom were hidden. The Japanese government publicly admitted to having only one user of Strategic Class Magic.

The woman's Strategic Class Magic 'Abyss' was a specialized naval attack, but it could also be used effectively on land. Just by having her accompany them, they should be able to apply tremendous pressure on the enemy.

However, even so, she felt that it wasn't a very rational move at this time. The forefront of the invasion had been launched against the Yokohama coastal region and the military's actions at the time had wreaked havoc on the Korean peninsula, which had actually brought an end to the October 31st stage of the conflict. As long as they weren't going to pursue territorial concessions, a counter invasion was already strategically unnecessary. There was no need to say that she felt the demerits of going as far as sending Mio out for several weeks in her condition, even with all the thorough preparation, were greater than the merits.

It was not clear enough to put into words in her mind, but Mayumi felt a general uneasiness.

"I will also be going with my elder sister."

He was probably gripped with similar feelings of dissatisfaction. However, this was a government decision which the head of the Itsuwa clan accepted, and could not be overturned by Hirofumi. He was someone who could be chosen as the next head of the Itsuwa clan, but he was not yet the 'next head'; at this stage, the situation could not be changed by any objections he raised. His decision to at least accompany his elder sister in order to help her showed in Hirofumi's face.

"The truth is..."

Perhaps desiring to change the ambience brought about by her brother's mood, Mio's tone switched to a joking one.

"I did want to see Mayumi-san become my brother's bride however."

This certainly resulted in a change in the mood. —Nonetheless, it was in the opposite direction of what she intended.

This remark, unfortunately, continued the previous topic and no one laughed at what was commonly called a 'death omen' type of joke. "Nee-san."

"...I'm sorry."

Within the increasingly serious atmosphere, Mio gave a mournful cry and become completely crestfallen.

"Ah, well, we'll take up that conversation once again when Hirofumi-kun returns."

Due to his feelings of responsibility as a host, Kouichi promptly covered up the gaffe and returned the weak smile to Mio's face; as a result of the paucity of choices for their expressions, Mayumi and Hirofumi went expressionless.

There was a reason Mayumi did not give an 'it's been a while' to Hirofumi. This was the reason

Mayumi's thoughts scattered when it turned out that Mio was not simply accompanying Hirofumi.

Hirofumi was one of the candidates to become Mayumi's betrothed. However, since Hirofumi was the eldest son of the Itsuwa Clan, it might be better to say Mayumi was one of the candidates to become Hirofumi's betrothed. They were both direct descendants of the Ten Master Clans and close in age; one was an heir and one was the eldest daughter of the main family with an elder brother who was the principal heir — the conditions could be called quite favorable.

To tell the truth, the conditions were the same with the Juumonji clan's Katsuto, and Kouichi was thinking about which one he wanted to marry Mayumi off to. (The Ichijou clan's Masaki was excluded because he was younger than Mayumi.)

Of course, the people in question had their own opinions on the matter and there were other arranged marriage talks that hadn't quite become engagements; however, Mayumi and Hirofumi often dined together and went to the theater together in a family setting with both the Saegusa and Itsuwa clans. —Despite the expectations of the adults, the pair themselves weren't interested, hence the mutual poker faces.

However, always 'silently going along' only made their moods worsen, which was something Mayumi knew quite well.

"By the way, when do you leave?"

With the redirected flow of conversation, a relieved atmosphere that could not quite be concealed arose — Mayumi was dissatisfied with this weakness — and Hirofumi answered.

"We go to Sasebo at the end of this week; I heard that the ship departs Friday of next week."

As for Mayumi, while she was preoccupied with her unhappiness, she did not forget to learn the details.

"Those are certainly quick arrangements... Well, please take care. We will await your safe return."

Impeccably disguised behind her cat's mask, Mayumi leaned forward in her seat.

"Thank you."

Mayumi turned her gaze to her own toes and considered that they were probably done with her.

"Before we leave to go to the front, could we have Mayumi-san's assistance…"

Hence when she heard Hirofumi say this, it was a little difficult for her to control the speed with which she looked up.

"My assistance?"

While implicitly expressing the opinion that 'there is nothing I can do for you', she deliberately tilted her head in a childish manner. Her rock-like classmate would probably pay it no mind and her mature — she would call him 'impertinent' — underclassman would see through it and look at her with pretended boredom, but Hirofumi quit trying to conceal his unrest and let his eyes water.

"No, rather than assistance, we want you to lend us your insight."

However, it didn't work on Mio. Was it because her effect was predictably weaker on her own sex, or maybe because Mio looked so young herself, that she saw her as an 'older woman'.

"Mayumi-san has already been informed, which will make this a quick conversation. We don't have enough time for a preliminary investigation."

"That's true. I understand."

Mio appeared distressed to her core, with her hand on her cheek. Certainly, her speech and manner invoked some feeling that she was an older woman. Nevertheless, the impression that she was a child overreaching herself was strong — she roused amusement rather than interest. However, that did not make Mayumi relax; she concealed her wariness as she agreed with Mio.

"Magic is resisted by magic. Magicians by magicians. That, I think, is surely what we have in common."

Hirofumi continued; receiving his sister's support(?), his calm had returned. By 'in common', he unquestionably meant between Japan and the Great Asian Alliance. With that interpretation, Mayumi waited for his next words.

"I will be accompanying my sister; the other side has undoubtedly realized this."

Mayumi concurred with Hirofumi's statement and displayed her agreement. In the first place, the Japanese side had no intention of concealing Mio's deployment; besides Mio and Hirofumi's full identities, their membership as officers deployed in war and capabilities were well known. So under the circumstances they were expected.

In order for a checkmate to be effective, you had to let your opponent know about it. In other words, a secret weapon is not good material to get your adversary to negotiate a compromise.

"The other side understands it is at a disadvantage in naval combat with Nee-san's Abyss. Therefore, we anticipate a counter attack combining aerial combat power with magic."

The Movement type-Strategic Class Magic 'Abyss' was a magic capable of creating a spherical depression capable of extending from a few tens of meters to several kilometers. Vessels caught within the magical zone at sea slide down the steep walls of water, tumbling about; then, upon cancellation of the magic, are swallowed up by massive waves as the sea returns to a horizontal plane. The hemisphere can be created up to a kilometer in depth, easily catching submerged submarines as well.

If the distance between the two adversaries was too close, the water movements could cause damage to one's own side as well. The Strategic Magic Mio possessed, with its great range, could be called the natural enemy of naval power.

However, at the same time, Mio's 'Abyss' was completely powerless against an air force. She couldn't invoke it without a continuous water surface, and to use it on land, she had to know beforehand that there was a subterranean source of water she could use — there were various conditions for its use.

With the enemy's battle formation that Hirofumi spoke of, she had no other option.

"The air forces will be left to the JSDF; we must think of how to deal with the magicians."

This was also a fact she could not dispute.

In form and substance, the magician community headed by the Ten Master Clans within Japan — whether they were magicians attached to the government, attached to the military, or attached to a civilian institution, modern magicians or sorcerers of ancient magic — were self reliant. The magicians who would probably be accompanying the military were included in that 'we.'

"Mayumi-san, did you see our magician allies repulse the enemy and enemy magic at Yokohama? I would like you to tell us about the aspects of the enemy magic you saw and the effective magic that was used against it."

Actually, this was a difficult, dangerous question. She did not doubt the necessity of providing information and she would not refuse to do things she could not refuse to do. —That was how it was.

"...Even though I saw enemy magic, I was always in the rear, and the only time I actually crossed swords with them was when I was attacking from a helicopter."

Actually she had directly contributed to the destruction of a tank twice, but Mayumi was not intentionally lying. It simply had not left an impression.

He did not doubt Mayumi's words; however, Hirofumi was not satisfied with her answer.

"Then you were assisting with the civilian evacuation until the end."

By 'civilian,' he meant the non-magicians. Magicians were recognized as a special existence; usually Mayumi felt sorry for both sides of the narrow view that people that weren't magicians were powerless. However, this was not the time to point that out.

"Til the end would be wrong, but... while I was waiting for the copter, students from my year and below held them off."

"Then can't you introduce us to these people? The First High School students who actually fought against the Great Asian Alliance's magicians."

When Hirofumi said it, right away he came to mind. The mature, impudent, yet reliable underclassman. The first year who changed a gigantic truck into dust, was encased by glittering psions, and used a miraculous healing method.

Nonetheless, immediately afterward, nearly simultaneously, the recalled words 'National Secret' paralyzed her tongue.

"Mayumi-san?"

The faltering Mayumi was being examined by Mio's suspicious eyes. Mio was not the only one looking at her suspiciously. Hirofumi — and anyway her father — were looking at her with doubt, and Mayumi recognized their impatience.

"Ah, no… Among those who I am able to speak on behalf of…If you visit the Juumonji family, I think you will hear a thorough report."

"…Do you mean Katsuto-kun..."

Hirofumi was by no means an unpleasant person; naturally he was a nice boy, but Mayumi had felt for some time that actually meant a little too agreeable. In this case, he was able to overlook the 'Among those I can speak of.'

However, she knew that Hirofumi felt inferior and competitive with the boy two years younger than him and understood it to be natural. However, at this point in time, she didn't feel displaying jealousy was all that praiseworthy.

—Not only that, but letting a younger female discern it…

The 'passable' grades she had put for him on one sheet of the report card in her heart were all insincere.

"The others, who should be useful... would probably be the Hundred Families' Watanabe Mari, Isori Kei, and Chiyoda Kanon. I will contact them all for you."

"Please do."

 _Well, if all you do is find fault with your associate, you will not feel good either._

She was glad that her elusiveness earlier had not been noticed and/or alluded to by the Itsuwa siblings. Unfortunately, it was her own father who was unable to play along.

"You said 'Among those who I am able to speak on behalf of'… What exactly did you mean by this?"

"Well…That's…Hard to say…"

Mayumi was stunned speechless by her father's apparent inability to read the mood, or rather his blatant attempt to ignore it.

In truth, Mayumi's earlier elusiveness had not gone unnoticed by the Itsuwa siblings, but neither Mio nor Hirofumi were bold enough to press on. For now, they eyed Mayumi expectantly.

Mayumi was visibly perplexed as she searched her mind for a suitable answer. On one hand, she promised to keep Tatsuya's secret, but conversely, Mio and Hirofumi were about to be thrown into a dangerous situation. She was having a hard time sitting on information that could potentially save their lives.

That being said, Major Kazama had said that Tatsuya's involvement in the 101st Magic Equipped Battalion was classified, but he never said anything about his own level of classification.

 _Won't it be fine to refer them to someone who has clearance to inform them of Tatsuya's position, or else can say definitively that what they're searching for is classified information?_

This was Mayumi's reluctant conclusion. She was so deep in thought that her mouth was left hanging open while she searched her mind for the exact words she wanted to use. The Itsuwa siblings blankly stared at Mayumi's unladylike appearance as she pondered her response. Eventually, she came up with a semi-coherent response.

"…The details…They're classified as a National Secret…The best I can do is referring you to someone who is permitted to tell you…"

Mio and Hirofumi both looked stunned to hear the words 'Classified' and 'National Secret.' As members of the Ten Master Clans—no, moreover, as a Strategic Class Magician, there wasn't much that was considered to be above Mio's clearance level.

For Kouichi's part, he didn't seem all that surprised. The three of them in the room who were not "in the know" urged Mayumi on with their expectant gazes, and Kouichi added some gentle prodding to move the process along a little faster.

"Please continue, Mayumi."

"…Like our previous conversation, the information I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room."

The three others in the room all nodded their understanding.

"Although Katsuto-kun and Ichijou-kun both contributed greatly to the efforts in Yokohama, I believe the lion's share of the credit goes to a Magic-oriented division of the JSDF, led by Major Kazama…I'm sorry, I can't say any more than that. If you want to know more, you'll have to try to contact him. Though, even if you can contact him, there's no guarantee that he'll say anything different."

Both Mio and Hirofumi got the message and didn't push further. Without asking, they both knew that by 'anything different,' Mayumi was saying that there's a possibility that Major Kazama will merely reiterate that the information is classified.

"For now, I will contact Watanabe-san, Chiyoda-san and Isori-kun for you."

She called Mari, Kei, and Kanon right then and there (Katsuto wasn't home), she set up appointments with all of them and, along with her father, saw the Itsuwa siblings off.

Mayumi really wanted to sigh when they left, but peeping at her father's face told her it would be a little while before she was set free.

"Mayumi, I want to talk a little; you don't mind do you?"

As she had expected, just as she returned from the hotel sized porch to the entrance hall you could probably dance in, Kouichi called out to Mayumi to stop.

"Let's talk in the study."

He quickly walked away without waiting for an answer.

Kouichi presented an outward appearance of an elite businessman of the middle of the last century. Anyone would say his health was fragile — his face was more sociable than dignified and the tone of his voice was gentle to match that, but like all the other heads of the Ten Master Clans, no member of his family would disagree with Saegusa Kouichi.

And it was not Mayumi's style to take a meaningless rebellious attitude. While wearing a longsleeved stiff one-piece that she normally wouldn't wear, Mayumi trailed after her father's back.

The study had a classic bookcase, a massive desk, and a single leather chair. Kouichi promptly sat down, forcing Mayumi to listen to her father's words while standing. Since this is what he always did, Mayumi was not bothered by it.

"There were no first year students in the list of names you gave, Mayumi."

Kouichi broached the subject with his daughter who was standing about two meters away from him without preliminaries.

"Didn't I hear that the daughter of the Chiba Clan and the second son of the Yoshida Clan played an active role?"

Mayumi murmured 'Raccoon Dad' in her head. Kouichi's physique was more fox than raccoon and more wolf than fox, however, Mayumi was confident that her father couldn't tell what she was thinking from her outer appearance.

"Despite that, they are still first years, so I didn't think they could explain things well to Hirofumi-san and Mio-san."

 _Nevertheless, he probably got the details from Nakura-san._

While watching her father murmur 'I see,' Mayumi thought that. In general, this is the same as the harsh 'cross-examination' she received just yesterday; his persistence was more hunting dog than raccoon, she cursed in her head.

"However, didn't they make unthinkable great strides for first years? Especially that girl who also played a very active role in the Nine Schools Competition—"

"You mean Miyuki-san?"

"That's right, Shiba Miyuki-kun."

She felt as though the frames of the lightly tinted glasses he wore for show were emitting a sparkling light. These spectacles were supposedly to conceal the fact that his right eye was a false eye; however, because they didn't contain any special gimmick for doing so, Mayumi had her doubts about that.

"She seemed like a very excellent girl. A vice president in the newly seated student council and, if all goes properly, she will become student council president like you, Mayumi."

"Yes, she's a very excellent child. In addition to being a very beautiful child."

"Oh, that's what she looks like in Mayumi's eyes?"

"Do you mean even from a female's perspective? Yea, I think Miyuki-san's beauty is obvious to either sex."

Kouichi's lips twitched a little.

No trace of lust could be seen in the left eye inside the glasses.

Such a thing especially sparked Mayumi's wariness.

"Be that as it may… managing to use magic of such high degree of difficulty as 'Inferno' and 'Niflheim'... I'd like to meet her once. Can't you introduce her to our family?"

"Aaah... I'll have to ask about that."

"That's right, couldn't you ask about that for me? Come to think of it, I'm fairly certain that Miyuki has an elder brother? Didn't you say that he helped you out Mayumi, at the Nine Schools Competition? This is a good chance; I will give him my thanks at the same time — it would be good if you invited both of them."

The polite smile would not let her read what was going on in his head. The tinted lenses would not let her catch the anticipation in his pupils. —However, she had known him since she was born. She was already eighteen years old — their relationship was no longer one where only one side found the other transparent.

 _This was what he was aiming at...! I really hope that he doesn't put two and two together…What am I thinking? At this point that's a foregone conclusion…_

Certainly, Mayumi had made Nakura promise to keep the secret in the helicopter. The episode concerning Tatsuya's special magic hadn't reached her father's ears.

However, she didn't think he had not told him anything.

She was not that optimistic.

Nakura was a sly old fox — he had probably given his employer hints without breaching his agreement to keep it secret, and her father, who was a veteran of countless battles, would be able to acquire much information from that.

Her father was suspicious of him — Shiba Tatsuya.

Additionally, it seemed to be about 'something' unknown even to herself.

Within Mayumi, the desire to find out also smoldered, but even now, the feeling that she should avoid touching this mystery was still stronger.

She unconsciously feared touching this mystery would destroy their current relationship. For now, she apologized in her heart to Tatsuya. Who knew that she would end up being his weakest link?

"I'll try asking..."

It took everything she had to make that answer.

The head of the Saegusa Clan secluded himself for a while in the study, looking at the desk, when the small sound of a knock on the door caused him to look up.

"Enter."

The door to the study was different from the door to the reception room; it didn't have a speaker built into it. According to common sense, a quiet sound like a whisper shouldn't pass through the massive door and walls from the hallway.

However, the knock didn't repeat and the door opened without a sound.

The one who entered was an elderly man with carefully brushed white hair, Nakura the butler.

"Your report?"

The question was a little too fragmentary, but Nakura walked closer as his master indicated and respectfully offered a memory card.

Kouichi set the paper card with the data printed in a detailed pattern on the micrometer level into the scanner and called up the decoded document to the wide display on the desk.

"The 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion... bothersome. Certainly, this is the unit the Yotsuba are zealously approaching?"

"It seems they are in frequent contact, but their goal is unknown."

"I think there is only one reason we would have for contacting the military?"

When Kouichi said 'we,' he wasn't limiting himself to the Saegusa Clan or the Ten Master Clans — he meant all the magicians in the country in general.

The magicians of this nation did not want status. The Ten Master Clans endorsed by the nation were prohibited from acquiring 'formal' political power.

Instead, there was administration, the military, the police and the financial world; in various aspects, the ones who held political power needed the sponsorship of magical skills to continue their personal power base. To not be treated as disposable tools, to be tools that continued to be used, they had made themselves into indispensable tools and had risen to the position of servants who manipulated their masters. For this purpose, 'to be able to continually be used' by them, it was necessary 'to become necessary' and temporary alliances were needed.

In order to gain that, ability was not enough.

A sharp sword produced a fear in the wielder that its blade would be turned against him. The temporary alliances were relationships of mutual trust that they would not be betrayed.

If a magician had contact with the military, then it was to acquire and maintain that trust; less with the aim of constructing that relationship than to solidify it. Such thinking was, for someone who understood the position of magicians, common sense.

However, Nakura did not nod agreement with his master's words.

"The commander in chief, Major General Saeki, established the Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion with the aim of having a magic-equipped military force independent from the Ten Master Clans. The commanding officer, Major Kazama, was known as a person who disapproved of the Ten Master Clans when commander-in-chief Kudou retired from military service. However heretical the Yotsuba Clan is, I think that it would be difficult to win over his battalion."

Kouichi raised his brows at Nakura's words—At 'Kazama' in particular.

"...That's the first I've heard of this."

"That's because the Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion did not touch the Saegusa Clan's interests."

The question of 'so why do you know about this' was not drawn out of Kouichi's mouth.

'For the sake of this investigation' was the only excuse he would receive. Besides, even though the man had served him for a long time, Kouichi did not think of Nakura as a member of the Saegusa.

And that was surely the same for that man as well.

"...So then, why do the Yotsuba remain in contact with the Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion?"

His question was on a different matter. And immediately after he asked it, Kouichi had an answer from himself.

"Perhaps it is as Danna-sama thinks."

Nakura did not have any mind reading skills. Kouichi didn't have any such skill either. Nevertheless, without making certain, Nakura was confident that Kouichi had made the same conjecture he himself had.

Kouichi took the card released from the scanner between his index and middle fingers and lightly flicked his hand. The paper card he let fly flared with light before instantly burning up.

Before he disposed of the ashes in the wastebasket, Nakura bowed and turned his back.

At the edge of the Saegusa mansion's extensive grounds, there was a long, narrow, rectangular, cube-shaped building. This simple but not rustic building was the Saegusa family's private shooting range.

Even if it's called the Saegusa family's, the range was actually built for Mayumi. Five years before, when Mayumi took her first trophy in a national level tournament, it had been built in commemoration of that.

Mayumi, who had been piled with mentally draining things from the morning onward, immediately after lunch came to this shooting range and had already been at it for three hours. Determinedly, she shot targets with a long, narrow, cane-shaped specialized CAD with a handle.

Pierce.

Destroy.

Unlike using an actual gun, firing with magic did not cause a recoil that would hurt her hands, but the mental fatigue was naturally harsh.

Nevertheless, to the extremely gloomy Mayumi, this fatigue warmed her heart.

Without worrying about the pace, she earnestly fired, and before she knew it, she had depleted the stock of targets. She cast her eye at her watch and was surprised by how much time had passed; she placed her CAD on the rack and started to put everything else away. —After she started.

 **"Onee-chan, I'm back!"**

However, when she took off her information blocking goggles, she received an embrace from behind that she was unprepared for — a change of plans was unavoidable.

 _"Kasumi-chan, don't cause problems for Onee-sama by jumping at her suddenly."_

 **"Geez, Izumi, you are such a nag."**

 _"That's because Kasumi-chan is so ill-mannered."_

The problem was only a simple stumble and she was immediately released (Kasumi was torn off of Mayumi) for which she was, to be frank, grateful for.

"Kasumi-chan, Izumi-chan, welcome home."

During the twins' usual spat — that is to say playful bickering — Mayumi restored her posture and came to them.

 _"I'm back, Onee-sama."_

The girl who politely bowed with her hands together was the younger twin, Saegusa Izumi, a feminine girl with hair in a straight bob that went to her shoulders.

The one who had embraced Mayumi was the elder of the twins, Mayumi's younger sister and Izumi's elder sister, Saegusa Kasumi. She was the opposite of Izumi, a tomboyish girl with short hair.

They were monozygotic twins, but because their tastes and manners were completely opposite, ordinarily you wouldn't mistake one for the other.

 **"What are you practicing? It's not an actual physical bullet Movement magic. Virtual Field magic?"**

 _"Virtual Area Expansion Penetration magic, right? Onee-sama has been practicing this magic often, lately."_

However, they shared a similar sharp sensitivity toward magic. Anyone would say that Mayumi's sensitivity towards the practical was superior to her ability with theory, but the twins were the type of magician that had the same orientation as her. Their ability to discern the identity of invoked sequences might be even greater than Mayumi's own. Just now, they had perceived the magic she had used correctly from the 'bullet hole' that remained on the target.

Mayumi spoiled the twins too much because they were adorable, and the pair adored Mayumi in return. However, lately — perhaps due to their ages — she had noticed them being a little insolent.

 _"Nevertheless, Onee-sama has certainly been pounding away a lot."_

Izumi's sharp eyes perceived the lack of remains of the targets, causing her to speak out in a slightly astonished tone.

 **"Then, Hirofumi-san came?"**

Kasumi answered in a smirking voice.

 **"Onee-chan, you definitely get in a bad mood when Hirofumi-san comes."**

Her unwavering expression disappeared; Mayumi had not thought anyone could see what she was trying to hide.

At any rate, these two were quite perceptive.

 _Or perhaps I am more easy to read than I believed_ , thought Mayumi, becoming a little depressed.

 **"I don't think Hirofumi is all that bad a person."**

 _"He isn't a bad person, but that's all he is. Such an unreliable person is not suitable for Onee-sama."_

 **"Izumi, your scoring is too harsh. Okay, what kind of person would be all right, how about Katsuto-kun?"**

"Hey, Kasumi-chan, Juumonji-kun and I aren't particularly—"

 _"That's right, he's not deficient in good looks but the unfortunate point about him is that he wouldn't exactly try to understand a maiden's heart."_

Why did — Mayumi sincerely thought this — Katsuto's name come up; Mayumi hurriedly tried to fix her younger sister's 'misunderstanding,' but neither Izumi nor Kasumi was listening.

 **"Let's see, how would I go about making the right guy for her… Anyway, I think it's only natural that a guy wouldn't understand a maiden's heart since we don't understand what guys are thinking."**

 _"Kind! You're being too kind, Kasumi-chan! It's enough that a maiden understands a man's heart after they become lovers! In order to make a maiden's heart his, first the man must understand the maiden's heart."_

 **"A maiden's heart... fine. So, what would be necessary other than good looks?"**

 _"Love, absolutely... If there's a sudden hurdle that's too high, a fierce true love should awaken,_

 _right."_

 **"We've been together since birth, but I didn't know you were this much of a romanticist (spelled as person with the mindset of a little girl), Izumi. I thought you were only being rigid."**

 _"I feel like you meant something else when you said 'romanticist'... well, enough about that. Besides, I am not a romanticist, Kasumi-chan; you just don't care enough about this stuff."_

 **"Whatever, I'm not very girlish anyway. So, after all, who is allowed to be loved by Onee-chan? Someone like Hattori-san?"**

"Kasumi-chan! How do you know Hanzou-kun's name!?"

Appearing out of nowhere (actually she'd been there from the start), Mayumi was between them because she couldn't just silently listen to these words. Mayumi had absolutely no recollection of introducing Hattori to her younger sisters.

 _"Of course, we would know about any annoying bugs buzzing around Onee-sama"_

"Izumi-chan, I don't believe it, you two haven't been spying on me, have you!? It doesn't... it's none of your business who I date or anything else!"

 **"Wrong, Onee-chan. Izumi and I have school, so there's no way we can go around spying on you, so there!"**

 _You've been using other people to do it!?_

She was only screaming in her mind, so of course it could not be heard by other people. However, perhaps the twins could hear it somehow, but Mayumi couldn't see them acting like they did from their behavior.

 _"Besides, Kasumi-chan and I worry about Onee-sama? In spite of Onee-sama being so beautiful, you've never had a boyfriend and you're already eighteen... You're even about to graduate high school."_

"It's not that I can't, my social standing..."

She was aware that saying she just hadn't made one sounded very much like an excuse, even worse, a fairly 'wretched' excuse or perhaps a 'pathetic' kind of excuse.

"Hey, aren't you two in the same boat; after all, you two haven't dated anyone either."

So she tried to rapidly change the subject; however, Mayumi was not aware that this was also a pretty pitiful comment. —Until her sisters' counterattack.

 **"So what, Izumi and I are still fifteen."**

 _"As for love confessions, I received two today. They were politely refused. 'This experience' is not all that uncommon."_

 **"You're rigid, Izumi. Wouldn't it be all right to try dating them for a little while."**

 _"Kasumi-chan is too cruel. Undoubtedly, all of Kasumi-chan's boy friends don't think of Kasumi-chan as 'a mere friend'... If you keep up with that lax behavior, sooner or later something bad will happen."_

Well aware of her own patheticness, Mayumi fell into a depression to the BGM of her sisters' conversation.

 **Common Era 2095, November 3** **rd**

At the JSDF 101st Brigade base commander's office in Tsuchiura at old Ibaraki prefecture, its commander, Major General Saeki Hiromi, had summoned the Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion Commander, Major Kazama Harunobu.

Maj. Gen. Saeki is a female flag officer turning 59 this year. A talented female staff officer, due to shades of silver radiating from her grey hair she has earned monikers like the "Silver Fox." But then, she looked like a kindly grade school principal on first glance, way different from the image of a fox.

Within the JSDF she's also known for her extreme anti-Ten Master Clan criticism. Even so, she doesn't have any emotional opposition or physiological hatred against magicians. She's just a person who keeps raising alarm flags on the over-dependency on a private framework like the Ten Master Clans for national defense. For that reason Saeki was seen as a political rival to Kudou Retsu, but it wasn't apparent at a glance.

Her association with Kazama goes way back to the Great Indochina War. In this war where the Great Asian Alliance advanced south to conquer the entire Indochina peninsula, Kazama ignored the JSDF high command's plans and directly intervened. Thanks to his guerrilla tactics the Alliance's invasion was halted, bringing in USNA and New Soviet intervention, and finally forcing the Alliance back without them gaining their objectives. Kazama was hailed for his actions as the world's expert in jungle warfare. But it was Saeki, an information analyst at JSDF GHQ at that time supporting an almost isolated and helpless Kazama with intelligence and operation plans from both sides, who was the very reason for his military successes.

And for the unauthorized action in the Great Indochina war—at that time Kazama's orders were to secretly interfere the Alliance's southern advance, although the part "secretly" was struck out under the pretext of "unauthorized action"—Kazama was shut out of promotion, but there was no censure for his supporter Saeki, official or unofficial. She was showered with praises and even the upper echelons were impressed with her.

Four years ago, just after the Okinawa defensive, Saeki's plans were adopted to establish the 101st Brigade and she was commissioned as its first commander. She then summoned Kazama, frozen at Captain, made him Major and gave him command of the Independent Magic- Equipped Battalion.

And in this commander's office, the two can freely exchange talk about top-secret imminent military actions.

A light knock came at the door to Major General Saeki's office, and after checking her terminal to see who it was, she pressed the button on her desk which opens the door.

"Come in."

Her subordinate who entered at her invitation was Major Kazama, who, after turning to face her, gave an easygoing, yet tidy salute.

As he did so, Saeki pressed another button on her desk, and soon a collapsible chair was dispensed from the wall and positioned behind Kazama automatically. Saeki motioned for him to sit. Kazama had known Saeki for a long time, so he knew that when she offered a subordinate a seat it didn't stem from formality or friendship, but rather because the upcoming conversation would be long and serious.

Knowing this, Kazama reluctantly took the seat that was offered to him.

"I received a troublesome notice from command…"

Saeki paused and peered at Kazama, most likely to see if he had any preconception regarding the issue. When she saw that Kazama was clearly clueless, yet interested, she concluded that the issue wasn't of his making, at least not directly, even though it regarded him.

"It seems that Itsuwa Mio has requested a meeting with you personally."

This revelation caused Kazama to involuntarily raise an eyebrow. It was obvious to Saeki at this point that this wasn't something he was expecting.

"Not with the Independent Magic Equipped Battalon, but with me, personally?"

Saeki merely nodded to affirm Kazama's understanding.

"Do you have any idea what this is regarding? … Well, I have an idea, but rather, did _she_ say what this was regarding?"

Saeki nodded once again, and proceeded to explain the situation to Kazama.

"According to the message that she left with the main office, she was informed by an 'anonymous source' that a unit led by you was largely responsible for the defeat of the GAA's forces at Yokohama. Not the Independent Magic Equipped Battalion, just 'A Magic-oriented Military unit under the command of Major Kazama'."

At this, Kazama leaned back in his chair and genuinely sunk into internal thought. But Saeki didn't stop and wait for him to gather his thoughts. She predicted his next question and preemptively answered.

"According to her message, she is merely looking for advice regarding defense against Airborne Magic-Equipped enemies. This is reasonable, seeing as she's set to depart for the front lines soon, but…"

"Isn't it too much of a coincidence?"

"Exactly…Though it should be enough to just claim ignorance, I have an ominous premonition that it won't end there. And all of this on top of the pressure that we're receiving from Congressman Kanda as well as the anti-GAA hardliners, led by Colonel Sakai…Not to mention that old man…"

"I still can't figure out how they came around to me instead of the Battalion, or yourself…"

"No matter how I look at it, doesn't that indicate that the party responsible for the leak is among those children who you carelessly informed? They were the only ones who were given your name rather than the unit's designation. In the end, one of them dropped your name."

Calling the look that General Saeki gave Kazama 'disappointment' would be an understatement. It was probably closer to disgust. For his part, Kazama merely mumbled in agreement.

"I spend so much time with Tatsuya that sometimes I forget that kids are just kids after all…I guess classified information isn't something to be entrusted to a child."

Ironically, Kazama himself gave off the impression of a child being scolded.

On the other hand, if these two knew that the "kid" who leaked the information wasn't just a kid, but rather the eldest daughter of one of, if not the most prestigious of the Ten Master Clans, they would be angry for a very different reason.

In an effort to free himself from the doghouse, Kazama tried to move past the pointing fingers stage.

"Well, how the information leaked isn't something that's important right now. Right now we need to figure out how to get the Itsuwa clan off our back."

"I think we have to give them something. If we claim to be a standard unit, or if we just bluntly say that the information is classified, that will pique their interest even more…"

The two high ranking officers began formulating their strategic response to the strategic class magician. Meanwhile, Itsuwa Mio and Hirofumi were conversing regarding the very same subject in their shared apartment. Well, technically it's an apartment, but it has more space than an upper-middle class home.

The current lull in the conversation was due to an email message that Hirofumi had just received.

The message was not from the 101st, but rather from a high ranking military officer in the anti-GAA hardliner faction, Colonel Sakai. The Itsuwa siblings had a friendly relationship with Colonel Sakai, if only on the surface. Though the siblings held no liking for the Colonel, theirs was a win-win relationship.

As a member of the hardliner faction within the military that openly advocated for all-out war against the GAA, the Colonel valued Itsuwa Mio for her Strategic Class Magic. Conversely, since none of the Itsuwa magicians (aside form Mio) were particularly strong, at least by Ten Master Clan standards, the Itsuwa clan needed to be highly valued by the military in order to stay in the Ten Master Clans' good graces.

In truth, this was the reason that the Itsuwa head had agreed to the military's request to mobilize Mio even though she's in a poor state of health. The minute the Itsuwa alienate the military is the minute they fall out of favor with the Ten Master Clans. If the call to the front lines was a year and a half from now, after the Ten Master Clan Conference which only occurs once every four years, the Itsuwa might have denied the request. But if they denied the request now and further publicized Mio's health crisis, they would probably be voted out of the Ten Master Clans at the upcoming conference. That's not to mention the damage to Japan's security that would occur should other countries realize Mio's poor state.

Right now, Hirofumi was reading the email from the man that should be their ally by considering interests alone. As Mio silently watched him read, his face suddenly transformed into a surprised, yet excited expression.

"Mio!"

"What is it that's got you all worked up?"

Mio was more annoyed than excited. Even in her eyes, her brother was too emotional for a guy his age, so he often got excited over nothing.

"According to Colonel Sakai, the unit that Major Kazama commands includes that new Strategic Class Magician! The one responsible for Scorched Halloween! We're really onto something here! Those guys are definitely hiding something…"

—Though at this time Hirofumi's emotions were not unwarranted. Mio was genuinely surprised and hopeful, which was a rare occurrence for her.

"Please hand the tablet to me."

After reading through the message once more, Hirofumi handed the tablet to Mio for her to read. After perusing through the message for a while, Mio's face lit up in excitement, the same as her brother's.

At that time, another message came through on her own terminal. Her eyebrow unconsciously rose as she read the name of the sender, and she reluctantly began to read the message aloud to her brother.

"From Major Kazama: Yes, your anonymous source was correct in that we played a part in the battle at Yokohama, and that we specialize in magic…However, we are merely an experimental division tasked with developing new Magic and CADs for military use, and we are mostly comprised of Magic Engineers. We just happened to be running tests nearby when the attack occurred. According to military regulations, the 101st Magic Equipped Battalion is not authorized to participate in the front lines. I deeply regret that we cannot be of help to you in this case. If you have any further questions, please contact my supervising officer: Major General Saeki. Thank you for your service…"

Although Mio didn't seem bothered while she was reading the message, after the contents sunk in she appeared to be crestfallen.

"…Major General Saeki, huh?"

"What is it, Onii-chan?"

"Well, I think it's somewhat common knowledge that General Saeki and Koudou-kaka aren't on good terms."

Of whether dropping her name was meant to warn them off, Hirofumi was unsure.

"Is she anti-magician?...I don't think that the military would put her in charge of a Magic Division if she were."

"No. I think it's more appropriate to say that she's anti-Ten Master Clans. I don't think she has any problem with Magicians in general. That being said, do you think she or her subordinate, Major Kazama, would answer any inquiries from Ten Master Clan members unless they were forced to do so…Especially if their unit includes that new Strategic Class Magician, I don't think that they would give up any information voluntarily?"

"So you're saying…?"

"I think they're jerking us around."

"Ah."

Mio wasn't speechless because of his conclusion so much as the language her brother used. Though, she thought that his frustration was understandable, considering that their lives were on the line.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Normally, I don't like involving father; I prefer to handle things on my own…But, this time our lives are at stake. I think we need to make our request for information more official."

"I guess I agree. But, at this point, even if they have the ability to help us, will they even be able to mobilize in time?"

"I think it's gone past that point now…At least for me, it's a matter of principle. You risk your life and health just by travelling to the front lines, let alone using your magic. Don't you think that the military should be lending us a helping hand if they're able!?"

Mio thought that her brother's reaction was raw and emotional as always, but she didn't exactly disagree with him.

"Alright, let's make it official. Also, if we get Colonel Sakai's help, we'll have that much more bargaining power."

With that decision, the Itsuwa siblings started a chain of events that will certainly come around to trouble a certain First Year, First High student.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

This Fanfic is going to be AU starting essentially where the Anime left off, around Volume 8 / 9. My personal motivation for writing this is that after Volume 7 / 8, the Light Novel series really seemed to stall, at least in my opinion. Btw, I've read up to and including Volume 17.

Volume 7 (where the anime ends) left off on such an exciting note, but when the story picks up again, even though Tatsuya's revealed most of his secret identity to his classmates/senpais, nothing changes for him (I know, using the phrase 'Secret Identity' is really cliché, but I don't know what else to call it). The majority of the characters who learn of his secret identity in Volume 7 never once bring it up again. The Magic, Political and Military authorities of Japan never even try to find out the identity of the Strategic Class Magician who's capable of leveling an entire country in a split second. And by the by, I've never found it realistic that a foreign country could find out his identity (Volumes 9 – 11) before the authorities of his own country.

But mostly, his situation never changes, no matter how many people discover his true strength, Tatsuya never breaks out of his 'Weed' situation. Volume 9, 10, 11, 12 so on… 7 Volumes later, Volume 15 rolls along, and still Tatsuya's in the same anonymous situation he's been in since Volume 1.

That being said, I love the premise of this series. The whole wolf in sheep's clothing act is one of my favorite in a main character, and the way the author makes Fantasy into Sci-Fi really piqued my interest.

So I'm going to start off at Volume 8, so the first part of this AU fanfic will be 50% similar to the novels, but the 50% that's different will change the future plot entirely.

Just to warn you, I'm an engineer, so this is my first attempt at creative writing in many years, but I love this series so I thought I'd give it a try. So I apologize in advance if it's a bit of a rough read.

 **Common Era 2095, November 6** **th** **/ Yotsuba Main House - Reception Room**

A rather large building done in the style of a traditional samurai residence—That is the impression of the Yotsuba Main House as seen from outside the gate.

Compared to a typical residence it is certainly spacious. Even calling it a mansion does not feel like a misnomer.

However, someone who looked at the grand mansions of those like the Saegusa Family and Ichijou Family would probably be rather surprised by its simple snug appearance.

The Yotsuba do not care about the spaciousness of their house, because the Yotsuba Family, who maintain a systematic policy of secrecy, would never invite a large number of outsiders as guests.

Perhaps they think a grand mansion would only be an encumbrance.

Without regard to the fact that her mother had been a member of the main family, Miyuki mused over the matter from an outsider's perspective, as she and her brother stepped through the overpowering structure of the gate together.

That day — the day that would come to be known in the future as 'The Scorched Halloween' was only one week ago.

The siblings had brought themselves to the mountain village that was not recorded on any map by foot, in accordance with their aunt's invitation — which should rather be called a summons to appear before her.

Despite what could be hypothesized from the outside structure, it was a modern and quite expansive reception room that they were ushered into and informed that they were to wait in. This was not a small reception room used for privacy, this was a large room that could be classified as an 'Audience Chamber' which let them know that today's summons was not a personal one from their aunt, but from the Master of Yotsuba Family.

 _Well, we had discerned that from the beginning_ , thought Miyuki, nevertheless.

 _Three years had passed since I have been summoned to this room with my brother._

Until now for one pretext or another her brother had been excluded on the occasions when the family came together as one to celebrate or share condolences, and their aunt never had direct contact with him.

Of course, Miyuki could not determine whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"…Don't worry. We are not the same as three years ago."

Her uneasiness had apparently shown on her face. Miyuki tilted her eyes upward to find Tatsuya nodding reassuringly in her line of sight as she peeked at him.

Next to the sofa Miyuki was sitting on, he stood.

Three years ago, he had the same posture.

Three years ago, he had stood behind Miyuki.

Yes... Compared to three years ago, it had changed.

Tatsuya was probably talking about how their abilities had changed from three years ago.

Unquestionably, in terms of the power the two of them had there could be no comparison to three years ago. Especially in regards to Tatsuya, he had attained combat power that rivaled that of their aunt, Yotsuba Maya, famed as one of the world's strongest magicians, known as "The Maou of the Far East" and "The Queen of Night". If you examine their magic affinities in detail, it would be readily apparent that in a one on one confrontation Tatsuya would win.

However, more than their relationship with their aunt, in terms of abilities, had changed from what it was three years ago, Miyuki thought. Such as the relationship between her brother and herself, and the feelings she herself directed towards her brother.

While the house seemed like a traditional Japanese house on the outside, the inside was an unscrupulous compromise between east and west. An appropriate description may be a Japanese- Western style mansion. The rooms were either purely Japanese or purely Western.

This drawing room—the 'audience hall', was Western style. The wallpaper, ceiling, floor and windows, along with the lighting and furniture were all Western.

The doorway had a wooden door.

As Tatsuya stared, a knocking noise sounded from that door.

Miyuki said 'come in' while still seated on the sofa, and a voice replied 'excuse me' as the door opened. Wearing an apron over a kimono, a 'maid' appeared…According to the image of the house, perhaps 'meido' would have been more appropriate, but it was difficult to get past that anachronistic impression.

That 'maid' bowed deeply, before standing aside.

A man wearing a suit stood behind her.

That man was someone Tatsuya knew very well.

Miyuki covered her mouth with a hand. It seemed to have dropped open of its own accord.

While not to the same extent as Tatsuya, Miyuki also tentatively knew this man.

As the man entered the room the maid bowed again, before leaving and closing the door without any explanation. It seems that she had only been a guide.

"It's been while, Tatsuya. Well, actually I guess it's only been a week."

"Major… why are, no, you were called by our aunt, right?"

"That is correct, though we would have reached out to her on our own accord sooner rather than later. However, I had not heard that you'd be attending as well."

"…..I am sorry."

The one who had apologized was Miyuki, who had stood up the moment Kazama entered the room. Miyuki could not easily put aside the bungling of her relatives.

—Tatsuya merely unconsciously raised an eyebrow at Kazama's response. Although Miyuki didn't seem to catch Kazama's alternate meaning, it was clear to Tatsuya that the 'we' Kazama referred to was obviously the military. Moreover, to say that the military was considering contacting his Aunt of their own accord could only spell trouble. Seeing as there's no imminent threat, there was only one reason for the military to make contact first, and that didn't sit well with Tatsuya. _He valued his anonymity too much_.

"It is not something to be concerned over."

Kazama and Miyuki did not have much correspondence.

In fact, they had never met without Tatsuya also being present, which was why Kazama, in the presence of a third party, was not quite as frank with Miyuki as he would normally be with Tatsuya. Nevertheless, being in Tatsuya's presence all the time, he couldn't help but think of her as simply 'Tatsuya's little sister'.

"Still, a far greater enigma than ever expected."

In his conversation with Tatsuya, Kazama dropped a line seemingly without context, yet Miyuki picked it up immediately.

"You understood?"

"Just who do you think I am?"

Tatsuya, bowing lightly with a wry smile, expressed his apologies to Kazama.

"I didn't realize until I had been invited on site…but barring the field hospitals on the front lines, I had seldom sensed the smell of death so densely before."

At Kazama's straightforward evaluation, Miyuki involuntarily raised her eyebrows.

At that likely unconscious change in his sister's expression, Tatsuya thought 'no wonder'.

"That's because this is the site of the infamous 'Fourth Institute'."

"The site of the deathly Magic Ability Development Fourth Institute huh…just looking at the building here now, there's no way to tell."

During the rise of modern magic, just as in other developed countries, many research and development institutions sprang up dealing with magicians. 10 numbered institutes were set up, and now half of them are still operating. The remaining half, as rights for magicians started to pick up, were closed down one by one for inhumane research amongst other reasons.

Amongst even these was the institute whose research was whispered to have disregarded human life and humanity itself, the Fourth Institute of Magician Development, or the 'Fourth Institute'.

Due to the confidentiality surrounding both the Fourth Institute and its research, not even its location had ever been publicly disclosed, only an announcement that it was to be shut down.

The center of the former Fourth Institute was located right in the basement of the Yotsuba main house.

The products of the Fourth Institute, the magicians they developed, were designated only with the number 'Four'—the Yotsuba.

Magicians with the letter four in their family name, aside from the Yotsuba, are known to include the 'Yomo', 'Shihoudou', and 'Watanuki'. But they are unconnected to the Ten Master Houses and the 18 auxiliary houses.

"All their research facilities are in the basement after all. It's not just this house, but all the houses of this village were disguised parts of the Fourth Institute's faculties."

"So it seems. The first time I knew about it three years ago, I was quite shocked as well."

"Well, the ground facilities are still used in order to test a magician's performance, and the martial arts gym especially sees much use… the smell of death the Major still senses, are most likely now the bodies of the magicians who didn't make the cut."

"And so are the Guardians of the Yotsuba tempered, literally side by side with death?... I see, so that's why you people need so little training after joining the military; even the children are formidable."

The first time Miyuki had heard, she had actually blocked her ears.

Now, she is able to face the truth.

But even now, the pain which runs through her chest hasn't disappeared.

She will never be able to get used to this pain.

She herself hoped that the day she can simply accept such pain will never come.

Upon the sound of more knocking at the door, Miyuki turned around, suddenly snapped out of her private musings.

"Merely being a Yotsuba Guardian isn't anything special. My own conceit was abruptly brought to a close by Yanagi-san, and I'm still unable to win against my master yet."

"I don't believe you held any conceit from the beginning. Also, I'm unable to win against him either as well."

The knocking came again, stronger this time.

When Miyuki let them in, with a polished 'excuse me' a young butler entered.

Rather than young, he was more simply still a youth. He did not seem to be much different in age from Tatsuya.

Despite that, not allowing a hint of irritation or impatience to show on his face, he was well trained indeed.

"I am very sorry."

All of a sudden, the youth began to apologize.

"The business with our earlier associate is rather prolonged…could you please wait just a while longer, My Lady requests."

'My Lady' refers to Yotsuba Maya.

She has never married. The term 'My Lady' is therefore technically incorrect, but neither Miyuki, Kazama, or Tatsuya possess correcting conventional nomenclature as a hobby. For that matter, even if they did, for the sake of politeness supplying a more accurate term was out of the question.

"It is not a problem."

Querying Miyuki and Tatsuya visually, Kazama answered the youth's request.

"Thank you very much."

The youth did not bother verifying Tatsuya and Miyuki's consent.

Setting aside Tatsuya, not even asking Miyuki, was probably because as a relative Miyuki was considered one of the Yotsuba.

That is not incorrect.

Tatsuya did not for a moment consider himself a Yotsuba, but the same cannot be said for Miyuki.

As much as she is able to reject being the eldest daughter of Shiba Tatsurou, she cannot reject being the daughter of Shiba Miya.

Therefore she, against her own desires, cannot reject being the niece of Yotsuba Maya.

It had been one week since they parted at Tsushima base.

On that day, Tatsuya had been dismissed earlier, and beyond what was available to the general public, knew no more about the final outcomes of the battle than anyone else. Having the opportunity to reunite with Kazama here, he tried asking various questions, but it seemed there were many parts unknown even to Kazama.

Exchanging information with Kazama — although all that Tatsuya could provide could not be said to possess certainty beyond the boundaries of 'rumors' — Tatsuya, deep in thought, suddenly turned to face the door.

Tension crept down Miyuki's spine.

From her brother's expression, she knew.

At last—

"Excuse me."

After a formal knock, the door was opened without waiting for a reply.

Bowing deferentially this time was an elderly butler. Visibly different from the youth earlier, this man clearly possessed a high position.

However, he said no more, despite the fact that simply opening the door shouldn't be the extent of this man's job.

But neither Tatsuya and Miyuki, nor Kazama felt any suspicion.

Rather, they were thinking similarly, that the only one fit for this role must be this elderly man.

"Thank you for waiting."

—For behind the elderly man stood the figure of the Head of this House.

"I truly am very sorry. Our previous guest simply would not leave…while he had gone far past our appointed time, we couldn't simply throw him out or such…"

"Please do not be concerned. We know that you are very busy."

Kazama returned Maya's bow, and at length they both sat down.

"Miyuki-san, my apologies to you as well."

At that, Miyuki also sat down slowly.

However, she said not a word to Tatsuya.

He simply remained standing next to the sofa Miyuki sat in.

In appearance, he mirrored exactly the butler who now stood next to Maya.

White porcelain teacups were set down before three people.

It went without speaking that those three were Maya, Kazama, and Miyuki.

Maya beckoned the two to their tea, and after taking a sip herself, cut straight to the point.

"The reason I have called you here today is because there are some matters stemming from the recent military incident in Yokohama which I would like to tell you."

"To me?"

Maya the civilian was saying that she had things to tell, not ask, concerning military matters to the military man Kazama. Of course he would repeat it.

"Yes, and to Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-san as well."

Saying so, Maya gave a meaningful smile.

Without even having to look bored as she said so, her expression made it plain that her truly pressing matters were for Tatsuya and Miyuki.

"A week ago, the International Magic Association concluded that the blast which obliterated the Zhènhai Naval Port was not in violation of the charter forbidding the use of 'radiation emitting weapons'".

'Radiation emitting weapons' was an abbreviation for 'weapons which contaminate the environment with residual radioactivity', a term mainly used by the International Magic Association, whose purpose is preventing the use of weapons which emit and leave behind radioactive residues as well as the national magic associations affiliated with them. The word 'weapon' was used, but the clause also included any magic which would result in radioactive contamination. The term itself was rare outside the Association, but despite being somewhat of a traditionalist magician, Kazama nevertheless naturally knew about it.

"As a result, the punishment motion submitted to the Association was rejected."

Miyuki's tense expression tensed even further for a moment, then relaxed.

"I was not aware a punishment motion had been forwarded."

Kazama replied in a bland tone. Miyuki knew that there was no way Kazama hadn't at least considered the possibility, but didn't speak a word.

"You do seem rather relaxed. You had no concern about the possibility of a penal detachment?"

By contrast, Maya hit back with a direct question.

Magicians were administered by the state, weapons of the state, and as such belonged to the state.

Even private magicians were forbidden from acting in any way which might go against the national interest. In this respect, globally, the rights of magicians were significantly limited in comparison to those of non-magicians.

Because of that, the International Magic Association had no military force of its own. The magicians belonging to the IMA were not of a scale anywhere approaching a force.

In return, the IMA called for the cooperation of each member state in order to implement multinational teams. If this 'mystery bomb' had resulted in the formation of a penal detail, those various countries which wished for a decline in Japan's national power would have sent their own powerful magicians along as well. As someone involved in the military, that was not a negligible concern.

"I was fully aware and confident that there would be no residual radiation."

Kazama didn't say that she should have been well aware as well. It was so obvious there was no need to do so.

Sure enough, Maya changed the subject.

"Then were you aware that the 'Heavenly General' was present with and perished alongside the fleet?"

"Liú Yúndé?"

At Maya's news, Kazama's poker face collapsed.

Kazama's wide eyes as he asked back were unfeigned.

"Yes, one of the thirteen internationally acknowledged Strategic Class magicians. Nevertheless, the Great Asian Alliance is trying to keep a rather tight lid on information control."

Although there was no such thing as privacy when it came to Strategic Class magicians, Maya laughed.

As she said, Strategic Class magicians, individuals wielding power comparable to weapons of mass destruction, were of great interest to many major powers and of greater interest to their magicians.

Aside from gimmicks like Antinite, the only true counter to a magician was another magician, and as such, keeping enemy Strategic magicians in check was a major objective of military magicians.

Thirteen Strategic Class magicians had been declassified for the sake of national prestige, and amongst these so called 'Thirteen Apostles' the only one who had managed to keep a modicum of secrecy was the USNA's Angie Sirius.

Of course Japan was no exception in keeping extensive tabs on the Thirteen Apostles and the Ten Families, with the inclusion of Angie Sirius of whom besides her name — to be precise her nickname and codename — not even her real face was known, and devoted great effort to that field.

"Well with that, I guess the 'Thirteen Apostles' is now the 'Twelve Apostles'."

Maya smoothly summarized that major upheaval in international military balance with one easy sentence.

This was confidential information which even Kazama had not been informed of.

"It seems the government is looking to capitalize on this and wring as many major concessions from the Great Asian Alliance as possible. The Chief of Staff had requested the Itsuwa be sent out, and the Itsuwa complied. Mio-san is accompanying them to the fleet in Sasebo."

Until now, Miyuki had respectfully maintained her position as a listener, but at this she instinctively spoke up.

"Did she board a warship?"

"Yes."

However, Maya did not reprimand her. This news was astonishing enough that such a reaction would not be unreasonable. However, Kazama maintained his poker face; he most likely already knew.

Itsuwa Mio was the only Strategic Class magician the Japanese government had publicly disclosed, one of the 'Thirteen Apostles'.

As far as had been confirmed, with the exception of Tatsuya, she was the only Japanese Strategic magician—A trump card of the Japanese military.

Her magic 'Abyss' was capable of creating a spherical depression which can extend from a few tens of meters to several kilometers. Amongst Movement Systematic magics it possesses its own classification, Fluid Control. Vessels caught within the magical zone at sea slide down the steep walls of water, tumbling about, then upon cancellation of the magic are swallowed up by massive waves as the sea returns to a horizontal plane. The hemisphere can be created up to a kilometer in depth, easily catching submerged submarines as well.

This is a strategic class magic theoretically capable of eradicating entire fleets with a single blow, however; 'Abyss' can also be invoked upon subterranean ground water, potentially allowing it to collapse vast swathes of structures as well.

"...Still, that would be a considerable strain on her body wouldn't it?"

"I'm sure they've factored that in. Both the Staff and the Itsuwa. They probably consider this too big to miss."

At Miyuki's worried question, Maya gave an absentminded answer.

In contrast to Itsuwa Mio's powerful magic, her body was quite weak.

It wasn't quite apparent until around her mid teens, but from the age of 20 she was forced to use a motorized wheelchair to move around. It wasn't that her legs were afflicted such that she couldn't walk, but because even the slightest exertion was exhausting. After graduating from university, it was said she rarely ever left the Itsuwa house.

The Itsuwa were currently one of the Ten Master Houses, but in fact that was largely based on the fact that they had the Strategic Class magician Mio. For her to be aboard a warship that would likely see battle, however brief that period of time was, could only be said to be a gamble.

"Just as we had news of Liú Yúndé's movements, it seems our mobilization of Mio-san has not gone unnoticed. Again this is as of yet unconfirmed, but we have received a report that Doctor Bezobrazov arrived in Vladivostok today."

Hearing that name, Kazama's expression was moved again.

"—The 'Igniter' Igor Andreevich Bezobrazov?"

"Yes, that very Doctor Bezobrazov. Having witnessed the recent events off the Southern Korean Peninsula, their military leadership appears to have reconsidered the effectiveness of large scale magic."

While he didn't let out a sound, Tatsuya was just as surprised.

Igor Andreevich Bezobrazov was a scientist in the Soviet Academy of Science, yet at the same time, a Strategic Class magician of the New Soviet Union.

He was not a classified Strategic magician like Tatsuya, but rather like Mio was a state recognized member of the Thirteen Apostles. His Strategic magic 'Tuman Bomba', whilst one step outclassed by the USNA's Angie Sirius' 'Heavy Metal Burst' in power, was said to possess the greatest destructive radius of the Thirteen.

Until now, countries had only demonstrated their Strategic magics without applying them for actual combat use, but in the most recent conflict four Strategic magicians, including Tatsuya, had been mobilized.

"It's likely the Great Asian Alliance has received similar intel—"

"Peace should be established in the near future then?"

"I believe that would be the case."

In that pause, Maya looked at Kazama with a smile. Despite the fact she was in her mid 40's, that smile combined youthful cuteness and adult sex appeal which made her seem no older than 30.

Such charm was wasted on Kazama however, as he silently waited for the next words.

"...Our history from since three years ago, will be settled with this."

The slight color of frustration which flitted past Maya's face as she resumed her talk couldn't have wholly been Tatsuya's imagination.

"The disappearance of Zhènhai Naval Port has attracted the attention of numerous countries. The cause of that was unmistakably due to Strategic class magic, and a not inconsiderable number of them are beginning to probe around as to just who the operator was. It is most likely some of them will link this with the annihilation of the fleet the Great Asian Alliance dispatched three years ago."

"Regarding that connection, and regarding Tatsuya's 'secret identity'…"

All eyes in the room were now focused on Tatsuya. For his part, he was somewhat unnerved at the sudden shift in attention, but he didn't let it show on his face. He only silently motioned with his eyes for Kazama to continue.

However, it was Maya who continued Kazama's thoughts.

"If I'm not mistaken, you've received a visit from the Itsuwa siblings?"

Maya phrased this apparent shift in topic as a question, but it was an unmistakable fact that she wasn't asking, but telling.

Kazama's surprise at his secrets so easily being found out showed on his face, but nevertheless, he continued on.

"Yes, not to mention various politicians, generals and Joint Chiefs, other members of the Ten Master Clans are now pressuring us to release Tatsuya's identity, if only to a select few."

Maya's expression didn't change in the slightest upon hearing this. Rather, her expression clearly showed that this was all within her expectations.

"I trust that you haven't revealed any of our secrets."

"Of course not…However…"

Kazama wasn't one to be easily intimidated, but he could feel the deadly aura emanating from Maya. So he couldn't stop some semblance of his reluctance from showing in his voice, but he didn't let that stop him from making the request that he was sent here to ask. He made a visible effort to compose himself before continuing on.

"Given the requests from high-ranking members of the government and military, as well as the pressure we're receiving from the Itsuwa, who we still rely on for our defense, I'm here to formally request of you to allow us to disclose Tatsuya's identity to those select few who play an integral role in our country's defense."

Miyuki went wide-eyed with shock, and she sent Tatsuya a worried glance. Whether or not he was surprised…she couldn't tell. But she could tell that Tatsuya was not in favor of the idea. However, he raised not one word in protest.

For her part, Maya gave a smile that was purposefully indistinguishable between real and fake.

While Maya looked to be sincerely pondering her response, Kazama continued.

"Rather than saying that we want to declassify Tatsuya's identity, we merely want to increase the number of people who have clearance to know. That is to say, anyone who we give clearance to would still be committing treason by law if they reveal his identity to anyone who is not cleared."

"You wouldn't be thinking of revealing Tatsuya's connection to the Yotsuba?"

Maya phrased this as a question, but the killing intent that emanated from her clearly showed that this was a condition, not a request.

"Of course not."

"…"

Maya's piercing eyes stared at Kazama's, burying deep into his soul. Though no matter how hard she gazed, she wouldn't discern anything other than what Kazama had already told her, because what he had told her was the unequivocal truth. Kazama knew better than to keep things from the Demon of the Far East, and Maya knew that he knew better. From Tatsuya's point of view, it might be more appropriate to say that she was just having some fun with Kazama.

But suddenly, that piercing gaze shifted to Tatsuya, though Tatsuya was much more adept than Kazama at playing Maya's mind games.

"What's your opinion on this Tatsuya-kun?"

At this question, Tatsuya faltered. He could handle Maya's death stare, but her asking his opinion threw him completely off balance. Perhaps this was just another of her games, Tatsuya thought. Of course, Tatsuya gave his usual response when in the company of outsiders.

"I will abide by whatever Oba-ue decides."

Most likely she predicted his response, as Maya only spared Tatsuya a short-lived, yet playful glance as she turned her eyes back to Kazama. She stared him down for a moment longer before giving her official response.

"I will allow your request. However, I will have conditions of my own."

Kazama looked visibly relieved at Maya's acceptance of his request. Apparently, he wasn't expecting her to acquiesce at all, as her insistence for conditions didn't seem to dampen his relief. It seemed that Maya also realized that any conditions she attached wouldn't be denied, and Kazama only had to nod his agreement to indicate for Maya to continue with her demands.

"First and foremost, Tatsuya's connection to the Yotsuba is never to be disclosed. If and when we decide to disclose that information, that will be done through our end."

She didn't even wait for Kazama to nod his acknowledgement before continuing on with her next condition.

"Additionally, ALL who you wish to give clearance to will be approved by the Yotsuba first. Even if they're Joint Chiefs, or politicians…or members of the Ten Master Clans, if I don't personally approve of them, they don't get cleared."

Kazama seemed to have a harder time acquiescing to this condition, but in the end he reluctantly agreed. He had no negotiating power after all. Maya could demand his first born son and he would have no right to refuse.

"Very well…"

After Kazama agreed to her first two terms, Maya's expression softened…rather, it returned to an expressionless state. However, she seemed to be pondering what other conditions she could attach while she had the chance, though it was clear from her expression that she had already expressed her most important thoughts on the matter.

"Miyuki, are there any other conditions you'd like to apply?"

Miyuki was momentarily startled at having been suddenly called out. She pondered for a moment before turning to face Kazama, though when she finally began to talk, she turned to face Tatsuya.

"When Onii-sama is performing his duty…I would like…to be informed of Onii-sama's condition…at all times."

She blushed profusely as she tried to maintain eye contact with Tatsuya. In the end, she gave up and could only manage to glance at him from the side.

"Even if the mission is classified, I want to be sure of Onii-sama's well-being."

It wasn't an unreasonable request in the first place, but add in Miyuki's delicate feminine charm, and Kazama couldn't have refused even if he did have some negotiating power. And if Kazama didn't know better, he'd think that Tatsuya was genuinely embarrassed for once, though maybe he was just projecting.

Maya again gave a smile that was indistinguishable between real and fake to the untrained eye, though to Tatsuya her smile seemed almost genuine.

"Very well. Major Kazama, it is as you've heard. Please have Major General Saeki contact me when you have a list of candidates for consideration."

Kazama didn't need to be told twice that this was his cue to leave, and he was happy to take it, having already achieved his objective.

"Thank you for your consideration, Yotsuba-sama."

Maya merely nodded in reply, with a bored expression. Her expression unsettled Kazama without limit. Surely he thought that her inward personality was as ugly as her outward appearance was beautiful.

After saying the formalities to Maya, Kazama slightly bowed to Miyuki, who had regained her ladylike exterior.

"Until we meet again, Major Kazama."

"I look forward to it…"

Before leaving, Kazama gave Tatsuya a commiserative glance, most likely due to the pitiful fact that Tatsuya had no say in a discussion that determined his own future.

Now Maya was alone with Tatsuya in the drawing room. After wrapping things up, Kazama naturally left—he now had even more work to do—and Miyuki had vacated the room at Maya's direct order.

Then despite having even instructed her attendant to leave, Maya didn't cut directly to the chase.

She simply sat for a while sipping tea from her cup with a look of dissatisfaction, as Tatsuya sat down in silence facing her.

In silence, in other words, without asking or waiting for permission.

His appearance as he leaned back in his chair waiting for her words was absent from all apprehension or fear.

Glancing at that appearance, Maya returned her cup to its saucer.

"The last time we faced each other like this was three years ago, huh?"

There was no hint of hubris in her voice or expression.

"This is the first time I have been called out like this, Oba-ue."

"I wonder."

At Tatsuya's usual cynical rather than respectful air, Maya also adopted a more informal attitude than before.

"Come to think of it, this is the first time we've spoken alone."

"Yes."

That's not to say their rapport was 'friendly'.

The light glinting in their eyes was too strong for that.

"So what is it you wished to speak about?"

"Don't be in such a hurry. Won't you have some tea?"

"If you start going around giving me tea, your entourage is going to start saying some annoying things."

At Tatsuya's all too candid remark, Maya let out a breath.

"Honesty isn't always a virtue you know."

"Remonstrations for the sake of another are always painful to hear."

Their banter flew back and forth like rapid keystrokes.

Maya didn't anger, but rather gave an approving nod.

"An unreserved companion is also good once in a while."

"Is it disagreeable to you?"

"The relationship between us is that of nephew and aunt. There is no need for such concerns."

After those words replied in a tone indiscernible from her true feelings or a simple façade, Maya picked up the buzzer on the table.

The faint chime of a handbell rang out, yet neither the door nor the walls of this room were particularly thin.

Despite that not a minute later a soft knock rang from the door, meaning that the room must have been monitored in some way; nevertheless Tatsuya did not hurry to stand.

"Did you call for me?"

The elderly butler from earlier returned to the scene. Even seeing Tatsuya's leisurely seated appearance, he didn't bat an eyelid.

"Hayama-san, some more tea for me please. And the same for Tatsuya-san as well."

"Certainly."

Had it been Aoki, he no doubt would have gone pale and started yelling at Tatsuya. Forgetting even that he was in the presence of Maya.

But there was no way a confidant permitted even to 'eavesdrop' at the side of his master, whatever the appearance or reasons, would ever be prone to such petty outbursts.

The reason Tatsuya was so relaxed also stemmed from that.

Not to mention that it would have been impossible to 'smooth things out' anyway.

Because it was visible with a glance that Tatsuya held no submissiveness towards Maya whatsoever.

While waiting for the tea, Maya didn't utter a word.

Tatsuya likewise was in no hurry.

'Won't you have some tea' basically meant 'we'll talk over tea.' It wasn't particularly exerting to figure such a thing out, and only a child would make a fuss about waiting for such a period of time.

At length after taking a sip from the cup the butler Hayama brought, Maya finally seemed to be in the mood.

"Thank you for your efforts in this event, Tatsuya-san."

Hearing that tone, no one would take those words at face value.

"No, there's no such thing."

Tatsuya likewise was under no delusion that he was being praised.

"However, it's something troubling for the Yotsuba."

"I am sorry."

Sure enough, she began voicing complaints with a theatrical sigh, and Tatsuya gave a formal apology. Not that he did anything laudable like fall prostrate to the ground or rub his forehead against the table or anything.

"…Well, I know that you were simply following orders. Although I had wanted to ask Major Kazama if there really was a need to go so far…"

"I'm sorry for the trouble."

Tatsuya's apology this time was slightly more sincere. Morality aside, Tatsuya also personally felt that what happened was a little overkill. —Actually not 'a little' but closer to the point of excessive, mindless destruction.

"More important now are the problems from here."

"Is there anything concrete so far?"

Maya did not give an immediate answer to Tatsuya's question.

Rather she closed her eyes, took a sip of tea, then slowly looked up. Directly into Tatsuya's eyes.

Tatsuya didn't meet her gaze, instead lifting his cup to his mouth in the same way as his aunt.

"The Stars are moving."

Her words as she resolutely maintained eye contact held the power to freeze Tatsuya's movement for just a moment.

"Meaning that America itself is moving, huh?"

Having at last reached this point, Maya and Tatsuya finally clashed head to head.

It was impossible to compare the weights behind them.

On the one hand Maya had the entire might of the Yotsuba at her back, while defending Tatsuya would likely be Miyuki alone.

Yet the steel in Tatsuya's eyes did not lose an inch to the pressure Maya exuded.

"For now, the Stars have simply begun their own investigation. But they have already grasped that the explosion was caused by a magic which converts mass into energy. That narrows down the identity of the operator considerably. —Specifically, enough to pinpoint you and Miyuki-san as one of the suspects."

At Maya's information, Tatsuya could only shake his head.

"…That's quite the amazing ability to gather information."

"Their reputation as the most powerful force of magicians in the world isn't just for show."

"No, the one I was praising was you Oba-ue."

There was no reply.

Maya fell silent as if deep in thought.

"Whilst I admit that they are likely the most powerful force out there, the intelligence the USNA Stars' has managed to procure is almost real-time. Have you considered the possibility of a spy?"

"…I can't say. Unfortunately."

"Well of course. Moreover, is it alright to be expanding the number of those 'in the know' in the face of this?"

As if he had somehow worked out Maya's response, Tatsuya nodded with a straight face, and responded with a scorching question of his own.

For a moment Maya seemed rather resentful, but as expected immediately regained her smile.

"…In any case, you must be careful of your surroundings. The Stars are not like the soft opponents you have gone up against until now. If they determine that you are a threat to the hegemony of the United States, it is possible that they have the capability to take you down."

"Meaning that if the likelihood of the Yotsuba getting involved rises too high, I can expect assassins from a different direction. I'll bear that in mind."

The aunt and nephew stared at each other.

There was no longer even the hint of a smile upon their face.

"It's a bit early to be thinking that far."

"You believed that I would arrive at that conclusion in this place, which was why you sent Miyuki outside was it not?"

Tatsuya's wording changed slightly.

Maya did not verbally answer his challenge.

Rather, her answer could be found in her looking away.

"Tatsuya, drop out of school."

When she finally spoke, it was not a reply but rather a command.

"Drop out of school, why?"

"To lie low here in this house for a while. The Guardianship of Miyuki-san will be transferred to another."

"I believe the selection of Guardian was a matter for the escorted to decide."

"Everything has its exception."

"Well, fair enough… But I refuse."

If there had been another in the room, they would have shivered at the sudden drop in temperature.

Not a physical drop, but rather due to the incredible tension.

"If I suddenly drop out at this time, I believe it would be as good as a confession that I was the magician who destroyed the fleet of the Great Asian Alliance."

"The reason is irrelevant."

"I suppose."

There was no longer a trace of expression upon either Maya or Tatsuya's face.

"You are disobeying my direct order?"

"The one allowed to order me is Miyuki alone."

The tension reached its peak.

Within that period of urgency, as if time had stopped,

The world turned to 'Night'.

It was not mere darkness.

Floating within the darkness, shone a brilliant sea of stars.

The roof of the drawing room became a moonless, starlit night sky.

The stars flowed, becoming rays of light,

—And the scent of blood suddenly filled the room.

In the next moment, without a sound, that indoor 'Night' shattered.

Revealed within was the tableau of the aunt and nephew, still staring at each other without change.

However the sense of tension which had once surged between them had faded with the collapse of 'Night'.

"…It seems you went rather easy on me."

"Of course. You're my cute nephew after all."

Maya smiled at Tatsuya's mutter.

No wounds remained on either of the two, and the scent of blood had faded.

"Still, even allowing for that, you did well. And so, this time I will permit you your selfishness."

"Thank you very much."

"It's fine. Take it as a treat for breaking my magic."

Wordlessly, Tatsuya rose.

At his light bow, Maya shook her hands in a flutter.

Tatsuya left the room.

There was not a voice raised in challenge to stop him from anywhere.

After Tatsuya had left the drawing room Maya had been left lost in thought alone for a while, but at length she exhaled strongly and picked up the buzzer once more.

"Did you call?"

"I'd like a change of scenery. Please prepare tea in the solarium, and bring Miyuki-san and Tatsuya-san along."

The butler Hayama showed up immediately, and Maya dictated her wishes.

"Certainly."

Hayama bowed, then without making eye contact quickly cleared up the cups.

As he carried out Maya's instructions, then prepared to leave the room,

"Wait a moment."

Maya stopped him.

"Hayama-san, is there something you want to ask me?"

Finally looking over at his mistress, Hayama bowed respectfully.

"Indeed there is. With your permission…"

Hayama had formerly served the previous Yotsuba Head and was now continuing his service under Maya. While he only appeared slightly past middle age, he was actually over 70 years old.

There were many things in this house he was able to say that others would shrink back in fear from.

"Is it really alright to leave Tatsuya-dono like that?"

Also, unlike the others, he did not see Tatsuya as a 'fake'. His own magic ability wasn't of a particularly high level, but having seen countless magicians over the years his venerable experience rated Tatsuya highly.

—A magician one should be wary of.

"It's fine. Ah, I know full well what it is you're concerned about. Certainly, that child will betray the Yotsuba at any time."

"…My apologies."

"Just as I confirmed earlier, my magic is a bad match-up against that child's unusual talent. If it came to a serious fight, it is highly likely I would lose."

Maya's magic was 'Meteor Stream'. The Japanese name is representative of the appearance of the magic, but the English name 'Meteor Line' is more representative of the nature of the magic.

This magic which had cemented Maya's place as one of the most powerful magicians in the world, earning her the names 'Devil of the Far East' and 'Queen of Night' is a Convergence type Systematic magic which controls the distribution of light in its area of effect. Its power is especially amplified in a closed space such as rooms or tunnels.

The apparent process of this magic first forms countess tiny balls of light floating in the darkened area, which are then shot out as rays.

The attack appears like a shower of lasers, but the power of Meteor Line has no connection with the energy of the light. Even the amount of light is irrelevant.

The essence of the magic lies in forcing the redistribution of light, where the coordinates for light to be in are set as little balls and lines are then drawn between them.

Anything in the path of the space the light passes through is modified as the light is transmitted: regardless of the hardness of the object, heat resistance, plasticity, or resilience, a hole is drilled through. Not even highly transparent glass holds an optical transparency of 100%, and cannot escape the event modification that 'light has passed through' and therefore 'a hole was made'.

Looking at the logic behind this magic, rather than the phenomenon itself, it can be concluded that the magic interferes with the structural information of the object via the distribution of light, directly vaporizing solids and liquids without affecting heat or pressure; in other words a type of decomposition magic which decomposes into gas. Since it's defined as a 'ray of distributed light', it cannot be defended against via blocking, reflecting, or refracting. Since the light doesn't come from any particular direction, it cannot be shielded against by magic either. Even if one were to cover themselves with a spherical shield in all directions, it cannot alter the movement of photons and the phenomena 'light has become a line' will still be produced, resulting in a hole.

Just as it's impossible to defend against by magic which shields against physical phenomena, it's almost impossible to defend against Meteor Line with anti magic. Since it's mediated via the physical phenomenon called light, preventing it purely via anti magic such as interference over an area is extremely difficult. If one's interference strength in the single element 'distribution of light' cannot exceed Maya's, 'Meteor Line' is unstoppable. As 'distribution of light' is Maya's innate magic, interfering with it is far too high a hurdle. And once the magic has been activated, even if one tries to cause interference in the area of effect, the phenomena rewriting effect that 'light has moved' has already taken place.

Not even the Phalanx of the Juumonjis, which perfectly combines defense against physical forces with defense against magic, can hold against it. Due to that Maya stands invincible in a fight between magicians, and is regarded as one of the 'strongest magicians in the world'.

However—as 'Meteor Line' operates by indirectly affecting the structural information of an enclosed space, it decisively loses out to Tatsuya's ability to directly interfere with structural information. The magical barrier through which light passes crafted by 'Night' via interfering with the structural information is easily shattered by interference which directly affects the structural information.

"I can't even say it's unlikely I would be killed by him. But however much Tatsuya is able to betray the Yotsuba, he will never be able to betray Miyuki. And Miyuki will never oppose the Yotsuba."

"Miyuki-sama is deeply dependent upon Tatsuya-dono though. Should the time ever come that Tatsuya stands against the Yotsuba, I cannot think that she would ever oppose him."

His brow furrowed in concern, Hayama refuted the words of his mistress.

But there was no sign that Maya was disturbed.

"It's fine. Even without brainwashing, it's not particularly difficult to push someone's thoughts in a particular direction. You don't need an explanation do you, Hayama-san?"

There was pity in the smile now upon Maya's lips.

"Miyuki will never be able to escape from the responsibility she has imposed upon herself. She was raised by my sister to be like that after all. And Tatsuya will never be able to do anything which causes Miyuki pain."

"…But, in order for that."

"Yes. It's unfortunate for the other children who are candidates, but it cannot be anyone except Miyuki. So that Tatsuya, that monster, will not turn against us."

"Miyuki-sama must receive the position at any cost then."

"There's no need to fret, Hayama-san. I have everything already planned out."

Maya smiled broadly.

With a deep bow, Hayama left the room.

 **Common Era 2095, November 6** **th** **/ Yotsuba Main House - Sunroom**

Possibly because there have been a lot incidents today that have reminded him of the events of three years ago, Tatsuya thought about Sakurai Honami, who he hadn't thought about in a long time.

The memories were laced with regret.

Nevertheless, he knew he could do nothing more than regret and understand.

Besides, if she hadn't sacrificed herself, Tatsuya might not have considered polishing his magic combat skills or doing anything else with the Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion.

This last time he had been able to end it without anyone else being sacrificed.

His experiences three years ago had not been in vain. Tatsuya could comfort himself with that.

And he dedicated a silent prayer deep in his heart to the woman who nobly sacrificed herself as a shield three years ago.

—That was probably what made the shock unreasonably large.

Upon sight of the face of the girl holding the tea and cakes, Tatsuya came dangerously close to raising his voice.

"…Would you like something?"

"No, thank you."

The one who was questioned by that girl was Miyuki.

Her shock was showing in a more extreme fashion that Tatsuya's.

That was not unreasonable.

The face of the girl in the servant's uniform and Sakurai Honami's were like two peas in a pod.

The girl and her fellow servant had not quite left when Maya showed herself in the sunroom.

Hayama did not accompany her.

This gathering was probably to be private.

Tatsuya was permitted to take a seat for that same reason.

"What is it Miyuki-san? You look like something gave you a shock, but..."

As she lowered herself to sit, Maya questioned Miyuki with a worried expression.

She appeared to be a different person than the one who had had a confrontation with Tatsuya; it was the normal face of Yotsuba Maya.

"No…Oba-sama, that girl just now?"

"Ah, Minami-chan?"

When she heard Miyuki's question, Maya gave a slight nod of understanding.

"Her name is Sakurai Minami. A second generation Sakura series, the girl is more than the genetic niece of the Guardian who served your mother, Sakurai Honami."

By second generation she meant a person who had a genetically modified magician as a parent.

And the phrase 'more than the genetic niece' probably meant that Honami and the girl's mother who also possesses a first generation modified body have the same DNA.

That was the reason their features were the spitting image of each other.

"The girl is already quite skilled. I think her potential abilities are on par with the Saegusa twins. I have been thinking of training her to become Miyuki-san's Guardian sometime in the future. Since once she becomes an adult there will be situations where a female guard is necessary."

Miyuki by and large understood Maya's official point.

Certainly, for Miyuki who is female to have only a male, Tatsuya, as guard causes inconvenient situations.

However, just a little while ago, Tatsuya was informed of Maya's true purpose; fortifying an additional layer of protection against some possible moment in the future of havoc and destruction. If he was being told to use a girl with the same face as 'Her' as a tool, then this could only end in conflict.

—At that moment, he had no way of predicting the havoc and destruction to come.


End file.
